


Introspecto

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: …совпадает ли их понимание справедливости?





	

**Author's Note:**

> На момент написания фика не было ещё ни поднятых Эдо Тенсеем Акацки, ни Кото Амацуками  
> В тексте присутствует дословная цитата А. Эйнштейна.  
> И моя бесконечная благодарность Mritty за её критику, советы и проделанную работу. 
> 
> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Marlek

Поймать джинчурики Кьюби в иллюзию оказалось проще простого. В их вторую встречу Узумаки Наруто рвался в битву — яростный, неудержимый, возмужавший и ставший сильнее, но не настолько, чтобы уйти от силы Шарингана. Достаточно лишь пальца, чтобы навести гендзюцу…  
И нескольких секунд, пока его команда и старуха из Суны не вытащили его, хватило с лихвой, чтобы выведать необходимое.  
Настрой Узумаки Наруто пришёлся Итачи по душе: такая вера в себя, свои силы и друзей вызывала невольную улыбку. Тот следовал за собственным чувством справедливости, и это отзывалось томящим эхом горечи в сердце, напоминало Итачи его самого. Совсем юного, когда он тоже хотел защищать, следовать своему пониманию справедливости. И следовал. Поэтому сейчас они и встретились как враги. Поэтому он хотел выяснить…  
— Ты хочешь вернуть Саске, так? А что если он сам будет против этого?  
— Я сделаю всё, что будет в моих силах, чтобы вернуть его!  
— Даже силой, если понадобится?  
  
 _…совпадает ли их понимание справедливости?_  
  
— Ты сказал, что считаешь Саске своим братом. А что если он решит напасть на Коноху? Если это произойдёт, сможешь ли ты остановить его?  
Ошарашенное лицо Наруто, тот и подумать не мог… слишком верит в хорошее в людях.  
Наруто был джинчурики, но ему ещё не приходилось решать тех задач, которые достались Итачи в его возрасте.  
— Сможешь ли ты сделать выбор между Саске и Конохой?  
— Я смогу защитить Коноху! И остановить Саске, не убивая его!  
Итачи мысленно напрягся — вот оно, ещё чуть-чуть… свою дилемму он решил давно и теперь хотел дать этому мальчишке шанс не выбирать: Саске или Коноха. Но может ли он довериться Наруто?  
— Ты всё ещё ребёнок. Всё, о чём ты говоришь — несбыточные мечты. Бывают моменты, когда ниндзя должен сделать мучительный выбор.  
Шелест вороньих крыльев стал напряженнее. Наруто улыбнулся.  
— …у меня нет выбора. Я не отступлюсь от своих слов. Это мой путь ниндзя.  
Ясный, твёрдый взгляд, решительность в голосе, сжатые кулаки…  
Оптимизм Наруто, граничащий то ли с идиотизмом, то ли с наивностью, то ли с невероятным мужеством и волей, воспринимались оглушающей, яростной, но правильной силой, способной выстоять, даже если мир расколется надвое.   
Итачи улыбнулся.  
— Я передал тебе часть своей силы. Надеюсь, тебе никогда не придётся ею воспользоваться.   
Волнение, непонимание Наруто, окрик в спину, когда они расстаются… Нет, Наруто-кун, тебе лучше не знать.  
Иллюзия рассеялась — в _о_ ронов разметала чужая чакра, но он успел.  
Успел спрятать туз в рукаве, сделать ещё один ход. Нити вероятностей, схемы и планы, слабые места, неучтённые бреши всколыхнулись перед мысленным взором широким полотном, и вот — линии на воображаемой карте сдвинулись.  
Глубокий вдох, спокойная привычная ложь Кисаме, сидящему на соседнем валуне. Даже и не ложь, просто он совместил личный интерес с приказом Лидера задержать ниндзя Конохи до извлечения Шукаку, и озвучил вслух лишь то, что от него ждали услышать, как от члена Акацки.  
Напарник остался доволен исходом миссии, и они ушли.   
Но мысли о Наруто не покидали Итачи еще долго. Верность Наруто данному слову, его стремление к миру, желание защищать, не убивая — и улыбка вновь просилась на лицо. Столько общего, что не верить мальчишке означало не верить себе. И при этом огромная пропасть, измеряющаяся десятками отнятых жизней, лежала между ними. Итачи использовал Наруто, как когда-то использовали его самого — без сомнений и сожалений, во имя поставленной цели. Саске, которого он ещё в пять лет поклялся защищать, и Коноха, которой присягнул. Оба они требовали от Учиха Итачи выбора. От него, а не от Наруто — тот перед собой такого выбора даже не ставил.  
"Это мой путь ниндзя".  
Справедливость — она бывает слишком разной…  
  
 _— Я должен покинуть тебя. У меня есть дела поважнее.  
Есть, но он соврал.  
В последние секунды, перед тем, как вложить в тело и сознание Наруто часть себя, Итачи отдал чуть больше, чем требовалось. Ему захотелось понаблюдать._  
  
Это оказалось занятно. Наруто удивительно искренне и необычайно ярко радовался самым простым вещам: выглянувшему из-за туч солнцу, спелому яблоку, улыбкам друзей, самым незначительным успехам. Постепенно Итачи втянулся. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Наруто морщит нос, отгоняя севшую на лоб бабочку, как плачет, роняя крупные мутные слёзы на нарезанный лук, как зализывает порезы, носится туда-сюда, смеётся, грустит.   
Только он знал, что Наруто, несмотря на общительность, любит иногда посидеть в одиночестве. Бессмысленно глядеть в окно или в небо, замерев чувствами, телом и сознанием, или вспоминать что-то, обдумывать. В эти моменты Итачи ощущал нечто такое, что можно было бы описать как родство душ, и сам замирал, растворялся в Наруто, ощущая себя частью его вселенной.   
Что Наруто давно уже не ждёт Сакуру, но продолжает любить: нежно, без страсти. Что после серьёзных тренировок или битв у него всё тело чудовищно болит, но он продолжает улыбаться. Осознанно не сопротивляется, когда девчонка из команды Облака бьёт его, но не сдаёт Саске- _друга_ , осознанно опускается на колени перед Райкаге, вымаливая прощение беглому ниндзя. Это вызывало уважение. И тоску. В такие моменты тонкая грань, разделяющая два одиночества, становилась совсем прозрачной, и Итачи ощущал смятение.   
На то короткое мгновение, пока он смотрел на мир глазами Узумаки Наруто, смерть переставала казаться ему избавлением.  
Шли дни. Итачи таился и наблюдал. Сравнивал. То приходил к мысли, что не смог бы с таким человеком общаться, то наоборот, хотел заговорить, подсказать, хоть бы руку на плечо положить. Изредка ловил себя на невольной мысли: «Может, будь у меня такой друг, всё сложилось бы иначе…» Шарахался, как испуганная ворона, от таких идей, потому что запретил себе думать, как могло бы быть иначе и могло бы?  
Этого не должно было случиться. Он не собирался контактировать с Наруто напрямую. Но Узумаки Наруто — самый непредсказуемый ниндзя Страны Огня, пускал под откос чужие планы как на себя, так и других. И с правдивостью этой присказки, гуляющей средь жителей Конохи и даже за её пределами, Итачи пришлось столкнуться самому.  
После того, как Мадара рассказал свою версию событий той ночи и «правду об Итачи», а Саске и Наруто в очередной раз встретились, Итачи решился. Как только накал страстей немного схлынул, он коснулся сознания Наруто своим:  
— Добрый вечер, Наруто-кун. Не пугайся, ты не сошёл с ума, я перенёс часть своего сознания в тебя ещё тогда, при нашей последней встрече, в гендзюцу. Помнишь ворону?  
Наруто замер посреди комнаты с широко распахнутыми глазами, не донеся свиток до стола.  
— Итачи?  
— Да.  
Наруто вдруг заулыбался от уха до уха:  
— Ну наконец, тебайо! Я всё думал, когда же ты выползешь!  
  
Наруто с охотой шёл на контакт, болтал обо всём подряд: о себе, своих друзьях, мечтах и планах. О Конохе. Итачи внимательно слушал и думал, что так мог ему рассказывать о себе Саске. Если бы… Нет. Итачи представлял себя. На месте Наруто. Ловил себя на глупых мыслях и улыбался. Ловил себя на том, что улыбается слишком часто и виновник тому — Наруто. Виновник его смятения. Хранитель его надежд и соучастник планов.  
Наруто говорил о Саске, выспрашивал про него, подспудно выведывая разные факты о самом Итачи. Тот легко улавливал такие ухищрения, задавал каверзные вопросы в ответ и с доброжелательным весельем наблюдал, как Наруто растерянно хлопает глазами, дуется, смущённо ворошит волосы на затылке. Итачи нравилось дразниться, он ощущал себя… живым. Никто никогда не воспринимал его просто человеком. Разве что брат, давным-давно.  
Итачи был благодарен.   
Разговаривать с самим собой было слишком странно, поэтому Наруто придумал план: он создавал теневой клон, который под хенге приобретал нужный облик, и снимал ментальные блоки, позволяя чужому сознанию затопить себя.  
— Знаешь, вы с Саске похожи, — как-то раз заявил Наруто, — но на самом деле очень разные.  
Итачи с любопытством посмотрел на своего — он вдруг понял — друга.   
— Это очень хорошо, — тот не стал развивать мысль дальше и, кивнув чему-то своему, замолк.   
Что ж, чужая душа — потемки, даже если ты делишь тело с хозяином этой души.  
Любая душа — потемки.  
  
 _Тьма кроется внутри каждого человека. Тьма Саске поглотила его, как поглощала целые поколения со времен вражды сыновей Рикудо. Свою тьму Наруто одолел, и это давало надежду, что многие другие — ниндзя, гражданские, селения скрытых деревень и целые поколения — смогут тоже. Итачи тогда впервые подумал, что, возможно, стоило попытаться защитить Саске от ненависти и дать ему шанс выбирать…_   
  
На Шимагаме, острове-черепахе, они иногда забредали в укромные места, под тень огромных папоротников и пальм. Итачи рассказывал о Мангекё и как можно его обойти, если придётся столкнуться с Саске или того хуже — Мадарой. Показывал некоторые приёмы тайдзюцу, терпеливо помогал улучшать технику печатей. И на очередной такой тренировке осознал, что делает это не только для того, чтобы Наруто смог дойти до конца и исполнить обещания, но и чтобы… просто остался в живых. Итачи не любил убивать, использовать людей, как марионеток, но умел, и этим умением пользовался без сомнений. Желание, чтобы Наруто выжил, исходило не из рациональности или нелюбви к убийствам — с каждой новой тренировкой Итачи понимал это всё чётче.   
После очередной тренировки они валялись на траве, и Наруто делился творчеством Киллер Би.   
— Представляешь, а он мне речитативом на это: "Это как земля и небо, какая разница, что где, пока всё в порядке"…  
В воздухе замелькали руки: Наруто часто махал ими и начинал возбуждённо тараторить, когда его что-то увлекало или возмущало. Итачи улыбнулся, увлекаясь самим Наруто. Его забавляли незамысловатые рифмы, нравился сильный, чистый мальчишеский голос и азартный блеск в глазах. Забавляли полоски на щеках, похожие на вибриссы, за которые иногда хотелось дёрнуть, и рожицы, что так любил корчить Наруто.  
Оперевшись на локоть, Итачи полуприкрыл веки и загреб ладонью сочную, чуть влажную траву. В такие моменты, под синей чашей неба, под птичий гомон и болтовню Наруто на него накатывало: он ведь умер. Его тело находилось за многие километры отсюда, давно остывшее, утратившее пульс, дыхание, связи между нервными окончаниями… И доступные ему здесь и сейчас тактильные ощущения, запахи и звуки неумолимо кружили голову.  
Умерев, он по-настоящему жил рядом с Наруто.  
— Ты меня слушаешь, эй?   
Итачи поймал замелькавшую перед лицом руку, сжал жёсткую ладонь, наслаждаясь её твёрдостью, возможностью осязать мозоли и царапины. Вспомнилось, как эти руки смущённо комкают свёрток с данго и уверенно держат кунай — и внутри стало тепло. Наруто смешно шмыгнул носом, зафыркал. Потянул руку словно бы неуверенно. Осознав, что Итачи выпускать её не собирается, настороженно покосился.  
— Что?  
Живая линия рта, налитые усталостью веки и ресницы — иногда так хотелось дотронуться до них, очертить кончиками пальцев форму. Пытливость синих глаз, мальчишеская непосредственность и неопытность, и почти животное, интуитивное чутье…  
Притягивали.  
Наруто за-во-ра-жи-вал.  
Подавив смутный порыв, Итачи отпустил шершавую ладонь.  
— Останься в живых.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, Наруто-кун…_  
  
Когда Наруто засыпал, Итачи нравилось, пока клон ещё не исчез, отправляя его обратно в уголок сознания, гладить жёсткие вихрастые волосы. Итачи испытывал саднящую боль: брат мог бы вырасти похожим — живым и жизнелюбивым, а не загнавшим себя в угол, любознательным и смелым, а не отчаянным, по-своему добрым и справедливым, а не ополчившимся на весь мир. Итачи было по-настоящему страшно — пожалуй, впервые на его памяти со дня, как он ушёл из Конохи, — что исправить это окажется невозможно, что сломается и Наруто, если не спасёт друга. Погибнет…   
Потребность при необходимости пожертвовать Наруто, как когда-то пришлось пожертвовать Шисуи, давила так, что становилось тяжело смотреть в глаза. Сделанное и не сделанное пыталось давить на Итачи слишком поздно — при жизни не успел, а теперь и подавно не изменить. Он желал спасти любимого брата слишком сильно и одёргивал себя — он не Наруто, которому дано было изменить мир. И порой он немного завидовал ему и жалел, что сам — всего лишь Учиха.  
Сознание Наруто тогда дотягивалось до его собственного и словно бы обнимало, успокаивая.  
  


***

  
_В тот день ярко светило солнце. Ослепительное и холодное в высоком чистом небе._  
Вокруг на поляне лежали обожженные и скрученные деревья, запёкшиеся комья земли, чьи-то руки, свитки, кунаи…  
Саске был мёртв.  
Его сердце гнало кровь, а лёгкие — воздух, но сознание ему выжгло дотла. Наруто держал безвольное тело на руках, размазывая дрожащими пальцами кровь по лицу Саске в попытках её стереть. Чёрные глаза оставались пустыми, устремлённые в никуда.   
Наруто сдержал слово, он вернул друга, вернул своего названного брата. И тот в ответ защитил его, встав против Мадары.  
Итачи молчал. Ему казалось, что глаза брата обращены к нему и не мог… Ничего не мог. Он не знал, что больше пожирает его — собственная боль и опустошение, или та боль, что выжигала в тот момент Наруто.  
— Знаешь… — Наруто облизнул пересохшие губы. Глаза у него были сухие, замершие, Итачи это просто «чувствовал», — ты ведь можешь… ну… перекинуть своё сознание в Саске?  
Ужас — ещё более холодный, чем руки Наруто и глаза брата, объял Итачи.  
— Ты же сделал это со мной. И Орочимару это делал! Итачи…  
Итачи молчал.  
— Итачи!  
— Это будет не Саске.  
— Я знаю.  
Наруто улыбнулся горько, почти безумно, но уверенно:  
— Знаю. Я его отпустил. Там, ещё перед боем…  


  
***

  
Ямато молча наблюдал за тем, как Наруто пытается повалить Итачи на землю, но тот уворачивается, делает подсечку…  
— Семпай, как вы думаете, — Какаши поднял глаза от книжки, — Наруто… почему он так поступил?  
— Думаю, ему не хотелось вместо двух друзей получить два трупа. Он поступил так, как посчитал правильным.  
Ямато, хмурясь, обернулся к Какаши:  
— Правильным?  
— Из двух поломанных жизней, — тот махнул руками, подыскивая слово, но не нашёл и просто добавил: — одну целую.   
Ямато покачал головой. Сорвал травинку и прикусил.   
Тело Саске, разум Итачи. Внешность на двоих, хотя всё больше этот собранный по частям человек становился похожим именно на Итачи. Длинные волосы, тени под глазами, другая походка, манеры, взгляд… официально Саске мёртв. Итачи — мёртв, и притворяться братом не собирается. Но породу Учиха видно сразу, в Конохе пока ещё слишком много тех, кто помнит, как они выглядят, и боятся — как в своё время боялись и ненавидели джинчурики Кьюби, Наруто. Итачи находится под домашнем арестом, архивы с делом Учиха рассекречены, но по его же просьбе оглашать историю резни никто не собирается, да и без просьбы вряд ли вышестоящее начальство решилось бы на это.   
Что будет дальше? Казалось, эти двое жили одним днём.  
— Тем более, — неожиданно добавил Какаши, приподняв край повязки и глядя на возящихся на земле ребят с помощью шарингана, — оба брата теперь вместе.  
  
 _— Верните мне семью! Верните брата!_  
  
Ямато там не присутствовал, но ему рассказали.  
У Саске не было пути назад, слишком много всего он успел натворить. Если бы трибунал Конохи и не вынес бы ему смертный приговор, так другие деревни затребовали бы его голову. За поступки надо отвечать, даже у Наруто вряд ли найдётся что возразить на это.  
Травинка в зубах горчила.  
— Счастлив ли Саске?..  
Какаши посмотрел на Ямато удивлённым взглядом, потом невесело усмехнулся:  
— Счастливы ли эти двое — вот в чём вопрос.  
  
Вернувшись с тренировок, Наруто оккупировал подоконник и последние десять минут бездумно болтал ногой, прихлёбывая горячий чай. За окном дышало тьмой и прохладой месиво ночи, вибрируя от заунывного пения сверчков. Тянуло сыростью из приоткрытой форточки и ароматом доцветающего шиповника. Привалившись к стеклу плечом, Наруто глядел в бархатную темень.  
Итачи сидел на стуле и, подперев ладонью голову, смотрел на друга. В голове мешались мысли, в груди сдавливало, тянуло.   
Язык опередил голову:  
—Ты не жалеешь?  
Наруто не дёрнулся при звуке его голоса, как случалось первое время. Только плечи опустились, словно неосознанно хотел ссутулиться, но не позволил себе этого.  
— Нет, — Наруто сделал глоток и улыбнулся.  
Итачи опустил глаза. Взгляд застыл на сцепленных в замок руках. Он снова думал: это наказание за всё, что он сделал. Умереть, но выжить вместо брата, когда надеялся уйти и желал спасти. Саске сделал свой выбор, и, так или иначе, Наруто его выбор принял, хотя и не смирился. Саске захотел уйти. Саске захотел, чтобы Наруто жил.  
Наруто стремился вернуть Саске — цинично, но номинально он тут, вернуть же давно не значило — привести в Коноху. Помочь сойти с дороги ненависти и тьмы — да. И Наруто сдержал слово, чтобы тот не думал.  
Брат вырвался из отведённой ему участи сначала Орочимару, потом Мадары и даже от него, Итачи. Он хотел бы попросить у Саске прощения. За всё, что было. И за то, что вновь оставил его одного. И сказать, что он им гордится и… любит.  
Итачи готов был к тому, что Саске не выживет, но… смириться с этим? Как смирился с судьбой предателя, убийством родителей и уничтожением клана своими руками, с ненавистью брата?  
— Саске больше нет, — голос Наруто звучал спокойно и ровно, немного усталый, но не более. Итачи помнил, как Наруто начинал задыхаться и голос его дрожал и срывался, когда он заговаривал о Саске. Как кричал по ночам от кошмаров. Совсем недавно.  
— Если хочешь винить и ненавидеть — вини и ненавидь меня.   
Итачи поднял глаза. Да, он был готов к тому, что Саске может погибнуть в этой войне. Не желал этого и пытался не допустить как только мог, но был готов, в отличие от Наруто. И очень хотел, чтобы тот остался жив. Это была его правда…  
Выходило, что в итоге он с Саске хотел одного и того же. Стоило научиться считаться с желаниями брата хотя бы после его смерти.   
Итачи прижал руку к солнечному сплетению. Жизнь под ладонью. Винить и ненавидеть? Наруто? За то, что под ладонью не разлагающееся тело, а над головой — не метры холодной земли? Пожалуй, это было бы в духе Саске. В духе глупого младшего брата. Но не Саске — брата Наруто.  
Он мог лишь завидовать последнему, но не ненавидеть.  
— Не хочу, — произнёс непослушными губами Итачи. Он никогда не сожалел и теперь не будет. Самая большая глупость — это делать то же самое и надеяться на другой результат.   
Фотография Саске стояла на тумбочке, где он смотрел на них с немым, едва уловимым одобрением в глазах. Итачи улыбнулся брату.  
— Знаешь, желание поцеловать собственного клона как-то… всё-таки дико. — Наруто отставил чашку и сел по-другому, свесив ноги с подоконника. — Спасибо, что остался…  
Итачи в который раз не нашёлся с ответом. Он просто встал и, схватив Наруто за длинный рукав кофты, дёрнул того на себя.   
Губы у Наруто оказались горькие от чая и чуть тёплые.


End file.
